The blood-brain barrier (BBB) blocks the passage of most macromolecules from the periphery into the brain and thus limits the therapeutic uses of these macromolecules. Receptors expressed on endothelia, including the endothelium of the blood-brain barrier, can mediate delivery of ligands that bind to the receptors across the blood brain barrier.